Trapped
by DCsuperheroesForever
Summary: Someone is betraying the Justice League, spilling all their secrets and weaknesses. Batman is surprised to find out it's one of his own. But you'd never guess who... Season 1 team, Season 2 villains (On hiatus until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

"Miss Martian! Get behind them and take out their back line of defense. Artemis! You take down the West side. Kid Flash! I need you back here with me!" I yell and everyone gets into their positions.

"Aqualad! Superboy! Where are you!? We need your help over here!" I say, using the mind link that M'gann set up.

"We are on our way. Can you hold up until we get there?" Aqualad replies.

"I hope so."

We're fighting a pack of Captain Cold's men, trying to get to him. They've gone into an army formation, and we're struggling to keep our ground. Captain Cold's sitting on an ice throne in the middle of his army, looking bored.

We were alerted by an ice explosion and below zero temperatures in the northern part of Coast City and were sent to investigate. But we didn't expect to find a whole army of Captain Cold's men.

M'gann tries to fly over them to get to Captain Cold, but nearly gets shot down; the only thing saving her is one of Artemis' arrows, knocking the ice ray out of a goon's hands.

Suddenly, Captain Cold sees an opening and jumps up. He runs towards an open door that leads outside, the same door that I was hoping that Aqualad and Superboy would come through any minute. I look to see that Artemis and Kid Flash are back-to-back, fighting off goons from every direction, and M'gann has her hands full, telekinetically picking them up and throwing them at walls.

That only leaves me.

I knock the legs out from under the guy I'm fighting, and deliver a roundhouse kick to his head, effectively knocking him out. I manage to get past a wall of goons and through the door. I hide behind a refrigerator, watching. I see him just standing there, doing nothing at all, which confuses me.

I climb on top of the refrigerator and pull myself up onto a beam. I sneak along until I'm just above him and, letting loose my signature cackle, I jump down in front of him, crouching and ready to attack.

He looks at me with a devilish grin, like he knew I was there all along.

"Why Robin, how nice of you to DROP in." He says, chuckling at his own joke.

"Ok well first of all, terrible pun and second of all I doubt the way you'll be leaving this place can be considered 'nice.'" I say, standing up straight and giving him a pointed look.

"And how might that be?"

"Handcuffed in the back of an armed truck with a one way ticket to Belle Reve."

"Is that so? Because, you see Robin, I think that you will find your method of leaving here quite... unpleasant." He says, grinning maliciously.

And the next thing I know, my arms are grabbed and twisted behind my back and my legs are kicked out from under me.

"What the-" I yell but a metal hand clamps over my mouth. I kick and struggle but a weird type of goo is poured over my wrists and ankles, moulding to fit them, leaving me kneeling on my knees, glaring at Captain Cold, who is laughing hysterically.

"I told you! What did I say? This was so worth the effort." He says, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, take your money and go." Says a strange voice. "Not that I think it'll be worth much once the invasion is complete." He adds, muttering under his breath.

Captain Cold grabs a thick wad of cash and runs out a back door. I try to shake off the hand clamped firmly over my mouth but achieve nothing.

Then a huge figure crouches down in front of me.

"Greetings Earthling. I am Black Beetle and I assume you are Robin, sidekick to the legendary Batman, the leader of the Justice League. And I also assume that you have many questions, all which will be answered shortly. But I shall explain a bit first. You are the lucky person who has been chosen to aid the Reach in their invasion of your planet, by infiltrating The League and telling us all their secrets." Says a huge figure clad in what appears to be an all black metal beetle suit.

I try to contact someone through the mind link but I am out of range and mumble through the hand.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asks teasingly. "Oh, and don't bother trying to call for your friends, there's a reason we chose this room; it's soundproof. He then slowly pulls his hand away. I resist the urge to bite it, knowing all too well that the only result I'd get would be broken teeth.

"I said, what makes you think I'm going to do that?" I reply bitterly.

"Oh you will soon find out. All in good time my friend, all in good time." He says, grinning evilly. He stands up and walks behind me, saying something in a different language that I don't understand. I feel a sharp pain in my neck and everything goes dark.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I moan as I slowly regain consciousness. I try to sit up, but find that I'm strapped to a chair, kinda like the ones at the dentist. My arms are strapped to the armrests, my feet are strapped down on the actual chair and there's a weird looking contraption around my head.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Although, I'm sorry to inform you, we will be putting you under anesthetic for the operation in just a few minutes." Says an alien wearing a doctor's uniform and carrying a clipboard.

"Huh? What operation?" I ask groggily.

"Why, I thought you knew. Black Beetle must have a reason for not telling you, therefore, I shall not ruin his plans. But what I can tell you is this. You will be helping out the Reach immensely by undergoing this operation. I take it that you are doing this voluntarily?"

"What the hell?! Do you really think that I'd be STRAPPED to this chair if I was doing this voluntarily?!" I yell, starting to pull against my bindings.

"Oh dear! Then I probably shouldn't be talking to you. Very well then, let's get started."

He turns to a tray of instruments and picks up a syringe, filling it with a clear substance. He then turns around to face me.

"Would you mind holding still? You are making this much harder than it has to be."

"Get away from me!" I scream, thrashing around. I kick my legs and yank my arms, trying to break the straps.

"I need some help in here!" The alien yells. Four more aliens dressed in red robes that cover their faces run through the door. They see me thrashing and they grab my arms and legs, pinning me down.

The alien 'doctor' steps forward and holds the syringe just above my arm.

"Please." I ask weakly, giving up on fighting. "Don't"

"I'm sorry." He says, and I'm plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N please don't kill me! I'm really sorry I havent updated in a while. Can we just pretend that the last three weeks never happened? *dodges rotten tomato thrown at head* I'll take that as a no. Well I have a valid excuse. First of all, I nearly died from the amount of homework I had and secondly I had a particularly evil case of writers block :/ so yeah. But anyway I am actually quite happy with this chapter and I hope you are too because then hopefully it makes up for the big waiting period and it also means that I get to live to write another day! But anyway, enough of my useless blubbering and on to the chapter! **

"Robin? Robin?" I jolt my eyes open as I'm shaken roughly. I immediately regret it as my head throbs and my vision blurs. I shut my eyes and groan.

"Robin, what happened?"

My limbs hurt and my head is swimming, and there's a sharp pain on the left side of my forehead. I try to stand up but fall over. Aqualad grabs my arm to help steady me.

"What happened?" Aqualad asks again.

"I-I don't know. I remember seeing Captain Cold run away and I remember going after him but, after that, it's all a big blur." I say, closing my eyes to try and stop the world spinning.

"Ok well it doesn't matter. Captain Cold's gone and Batman's not impressed. We better get going." Says Artemis.

I stumble towards the door and Aqualad helps me aboard the bio-ship. My head is still reeling as I sink into my seat. I close my eyes as I lean back in my chair and fall into a fitful sleep.

I yelp as I wake up, covered in sweat, about 10 minutes later when Wally puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, are you alright?" He asks, concerned. "You've been jumping around in your sleep the whole time."

I shake my head although I wish I hadn't. My ears are ringing and the left side of my forehead is still throbbing with pain. I lean back again.

I try not to scream as the bio-ship has a bumpy landing, jolting my already complaining head.

"Sorry guys." M'gann apologizes.

Wally helps me up and I manage to stumble inside Mount Justice to the briefing room, where Batman is glaring at us from the screen.

"What. Happened." He demands.

"Well..." Wally starts.

"We went there as was planned..." I hear Aqualad start to explain but a buzzing noise fills my head.

I grip the sides of my head as I stumble backwards a bit.

"Robin? Are you ok?" M'gann asks scrunching her face in concern.

The left side of my forehead screams with pain and I lift my hand to it. I feel the stitches and slightly raised bump just under my hairline and my eyes fill with fear as I remember everything. I press on it to make sure that it's real and I feel my eyes roll back into my head as I pass out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As I open my eyes I see my friends all staring at me, their eyes filled with worry. But, something's different. It's like I'm looking at them through a screen; a huge television screen.

Strangely, I don't feel any more pain. I get up, but I'm still looking at my friends from the same angle. Suddenly, a feeling of dread crawls up my spine.

I look around and see that I'm in a white, padded room, like the ones that they put crazy people in. What I had been looking at WAS a screen!

"What's going on?" I mutter to myself, the feeling of dread spreading throughout my whole body. I am starting to get really, really scared.

"Hello Robin." Says a chilling voice.

I look through the 'screen' but I don't see who the voice belongs to. It seems to be coming from different places around me, like it's jumping from space to space. I spin around in a circle, trying to decipher who and what the voice is.

"I bet you're wondering where you are."

"Maybe." I reply, wary but still scared.

"Well, I'll tell you." And the owner of the voice pops up in front of me. He looks like a hologram and when I reach out my hand passes right through him. He looks exactly like the doctor, except that he's wearing a long robe that drags across the floor instead of the doctor's uniform. I get the feeling that the Reach are a mono-ethnic race.

"Who are you?" I ask, quite rudely, all my earlier fear forgotten as I stare at the frog faced alien.

The alien glares at me before he answers. "I am the leading general in Communications and Technology of the Reach dynasty."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Yes. For it is I who has you trapped here by the orders of Black Beetle."

I glance out the screen, where my friends are still staring at me with concern, and I see Black Canary has joined them, wielding a first aid kit. I wonder if somehow I'd be able to regain control of my body or in some way indicate to them what's happening.

He sees me staring at the screen and clicks his fingers angrily to get my attention back on him.

"Huh?" I say, being yanked from my planning.

"Would you kindly pay attention!" He snaps. He then takes a deep breath. "Now," he says, reining in his temper and smoothing down his robe. "Do you know why you have been chosen or where you are?"

That simple question puts the fear back into me. Because the reality is, I have no idea. No idea why or what they plan to do. And that's one of the scariest revelations I've ever had.

"I take your silence as a no. Well then I shall elaborate. You, my dear Robin, have been chosen to help aid the Reach in their impending invasion of Earth." I raise my eyebrow at him, but he ignores me and continues.

"We ourselves, did not have the necessary information to successfully annihilate any existing protection or government parties, therefore we needed a 'new player' as so to speak. Someone who knew the ins and outs of Earth's greatest protectors, the infamous Justice League. Now there was no one more suitable than the Caped Crusader's sidekick, The Boy Wonder."

"Wow, I'm flattered," I mutter sarcastically, trying to cover up how scared I am. He just glares at me again and carries on with his endless garble.

"As I was saying, we needed to somehow get you to infiltrate the League, but we knew that you would not do that willingly. So Black Beetle came up with the idea to implant a small chip into your brain to take control of your body. But your conscience and mind power was too strong to be put out to give us full control." -I allow myself a small smile when he says this- "You were meant to be under our control as soon as you came to but you kept unconsciously overriding our computer programming so we had to very quickly create this room to contain you." He says, gesturing around with his arms, an evil glint in his eyes. I start shaking my head in disbelief when I suddenly realize the full severity of the situation that I have gotten myself into.

The cold hard reality settles deep in my stomach. I'm stuck inside my head with no control over my body and what the Reach does with it. The fear bubbles to the surface and with it comes anger. I rush forward.

"Bastard!" I yell. I run at him put I pass right through him. He just grins maliciously because he knows I can't do anything to him because he's not really here; he's just a hologram.

I look around me and think a bit. I remember that he said that they had to quickly program this room. Maybe they hadn't constructed it properly. If I could break through the fire wall and destroy the inner protocol I might be able to regain control. I start banging and kicking the wall. It starts to flicker and instead of the white padded walls it was programmed to show, I instead see the intricate details of it's inner programming. I kick harder.

The alien's eyes go big when he realizes what I'm doing. He reaches up to his ear and yells into his comm.

"Increase Containment walls' integrity by sixty-five percent!" He yells. He looks at me, then presses his comm again, whispering into it.

A sharp buzzing fills my head, dipping in variations of tone, disorientating me and causing extreme pain. I clutch my head, trying to dull the pain but it just continues. The alien smiles again and a picture of my mum flashes briefly in my head, making me wince from the memory.

"Remember _Dick_, we have full control over your body, _including_ all your thoughts and memories. Heck, we even have control of your dreams!"

The buzzing stops but there's still a dull thud in it's place and the memory is still fresh in my mind.

"So, it's easy. Don't cause trouble and we won't do anything to you. But do, and we'll make you regret it." He says, his voice thick with venom.

"I will NEVER stop trying to get out!" I say fiercely.

"Then that is your choice. But you will come to regret it." He sighs, before he fades out. The screen goes black and I assume he has made my body go to sleep.

I bang on the walls some more but my punches get softer and softer until despair gets to me and I just can't do it anymore. I lean against the wall and slide down it, feeling defeated and helpless. I don't know what I'm going to do, but what I do know one thing. The League is in big, big trouble

**A/N so what did you think? am I gonna survive or do I need to start writing my will? Let me know what you think! **


	3. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

To my few but faithful followers,

I am very sorry but I will not be continuing this fic at the current time.

Maybe some day I will continue it but I am not going to be updating it at the moment.

I am simply not feeling it anymore and I have no more ideas for it.

I will leave it up and put it on hiatus.

I am really, really sorry.

~DCsuperheroesForever


End file.
